


Young

by glymr



Series: The Green Meme [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 17 short fics, each having to do with the theme of "green" in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young

Dick didn't like the shows, child of the eighties that he was. He wanted flashy colors and loud music, not muted black and white stories whose pacing was timed to a different era.

Tim loved them, though, for exactly the same reasons that Dick didn't, and more besides. He loved following the mysteries, loved the drama (and melodrama) every time the Gray Ghost appeared on the screen with a swell of music and a dramatic flap of his coat (cape).

Most of all, he loved their effect on Bruce. The way Bruce's eyes would get wide and his hands would clench into fists when the Gray Ghost fought. The way he would sigh a little when the Gray Ghost dismantled the bomb or rescued the beautiful damsel in distress yet again.

So they passed the old green glass popcorn bowl back and forth, and watched the show, and Tim watched Bruce. Watched his eyes light up when his hero swept onto the scene.

Batman was always stoic; Brucie Wayne was a shallow mask that hid the depths beneath. Matches was a crude riot of color and noise designed to obscure the truth. Bruce was always hiding, and sometimes Tim wondered if he even knew who he was anymore. It was a feeling Tim identified with.

But watching the show he'd loved as a child seemed to give Bruce permission, somehow, to be *young* again. To relax and forget about playing a role...any role...for a little while. To be _himself_. And because he could, Tim could, too.  
  
He could let himself curl up sleepily on the couch, his head in Bruce's lap. Let his eyes close as Bruce...hesitantly at first, and then with increasing confidence...began to stroke his hair. Let himself fall asleep as the theme played and the credits rolled.


End file.
